Dreams of a Wolf and a Lion
by andromeda90
Summary: Slash, CloudLeon!Radiant Garden is back to business yet Leon is still waiting....He wants us back...but i can't....
1. Earring

A collection of Cloud/Leon love! well...not all of it will be love...depending right? anywayss! a drabble collection!! yayuh! Of my fav pairing! Got to love them! so hot! I do hope you review and tell me what you think! Expect more drabbles soon! or atleast one soon!

I do not own KH, of FF7&8! or earrings! do it would be cool!

Notes: I have a poster of Cloud on my wall! got it for my bday! and you can see his earring! and i thought...hmmm...earring...one... so this popped into my head!!

Summary: Cloud wants it, Leon doesn't!

* * *

**The Earring**

"NO!" Leon close to yelled.

"Leon! Come on! Stop being a coward!" Cloud sneered, grabbing Leon's arm.

"Nuh uh! Forget it!" Leon cried out as he struggled against Cloud's hold on his arm.

"You are getting it!" Cloud stated, leaving no room for arguing as he dragged Leon along. Leon tugged and pulled back. He kept on struggling and pushing at Cloud.

"Fine! That is it!" Cloud huffed and picked Leon up. Leon couldn't help but squeak and wrapped his arms around Cloud's neck. Cloud chuckled and grinned.

"Not fair!" Leon actually whined as he struggled once again.

"You keep struggling and I'll drop you." Cloud threatened. It worked, because Leon immediately stopped.

"You are going to pay for this!" Leon glared at Cloud.

"It is worth it." Cloud answered smugly.

"Worth it! How is sticking that thing in me worth it?" Leon snapped.

"You were not asking that last night." Cloud purred. Leon flushed and smacked Cloud on the arm.

"You know what I mean, pervert!" Leon scoffed.

"Come on. It won't be that bad. Besides, I'm here with ya." Cloud said as he put Leon back on his feet, since they had arrived at their destination.

"I can't back out now, huh?" Leon sighed and walked in. Cloud grinned as he followed.

" I take it you are next?" A lady asked as Leon walked in. Leon nodded grimly.

"Follow me." Leon nodded and followed her. Cloud just sat down on one of the chairs and waited.

Cloud sighed and looked through some magazines. He was starting to doubt he did the right thing. Leon really didn't look like he was happy. Cloud had wanted them to share something, may be he should of thought more about this plan.

Leon gulped as he clenched his teeth to keep himself form making any sound. The lady had said it would sting just a little bit, but it wouldn't hurt a lot. Leon wasn't sure he trusted the lady, but he rather belief that it would just sting. Leon closed his eyes as the lady moved to him with that thing on her hand. There was the disinfecting. Then came the sting. Then more disinfecting and then the cool metal feeling.

"There is it." The lady grinned. Leon opened his eyes and blinked. It hadn't been that bad, but it still stung a bit if he touched it.

Cloud heard the door open and he immediately stood up. The lady smiled and walked out. A few seconds later, Leon joined her out the door.

Cloud looked at Leon expectantly. Leon just glared at him and walked over to him. After a few seconds, Leon smirked and pulled his hair back. Cloud gasped as he looked at Leon. There, on his Leon's ear, was a dangling wolf. It was the pair of his earring. Cloud had wanted them both to have an earring.

"There, happy?" Leon smiled.

"You have no idea." Cloud smiled as he pulled Leon into a soft kiss.

"Come on, we got to show off your new earring!" Cloud grinned as he tugged Leon out.

The End...

So? What you people think? Like? Review and tell me! kay? Love you all!


	2. Jeans

Okay…well…one can never get enough of Leon and Cloud…and I live for given innuendos! I think they are hilarious…so thankz for the review!! Anyways…

Warnings: a bit of wording…and content….hmm, this is teen, so this shouldn't be much of a surprise…

Notes: it is always leather….in all stories…and if not mentioned…I always imagine leather…but what about other types of pants?….and this popped in my mind….

Summary: Finally, after searching around his fingers touch a smooth, hard material. Leon tugged on it and finally it came up.

**Jeans**

"Cloud!!" Leon yelled at Cloud as he looked through his drawers for something to wear.

"What?!" Cloud asked as he stuck his head into the room.

"Weren't you in charge of doing the laundry?" Leon hissed as he opened the closet and began looking through his clothes.

"Opps, yeah. About that." Cloud smiled nervously.

"Oh god! You forgot!" Leon turned and glared at Cloud. It would have been more intimidating if Leon wasn't wearing his pajamas which had little mombas.

"Cloud! Get over here now!" Tifa yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Seriously, I can't wait till we get our own house." Cloud grumbled as he turned around and walked down to where Tifa was.

"Great, now what am I going to wear?" Leon muttered as he looked through his drawers. Finally, after searching around his fingers touch a smooth, hard material. Leon tugged on it and finally it came up.

"I can't believe this." Leon groaned, but he took the pair of pants anyways for he had nothing else.

"What are you people arguing about now?" Leon asked as he made his way down the stairs with his and Cloud's laundry. Leon was bombarded with whistles as he stepped of the stairs.

"Leon, I never thought I would ever see you in anything other than leather!" Yuffie whistled.

"Shut up!" Leon snapped, making his way pass her.

"Leon, you look anything look good. It should be illegal." Tifa frowned as she gave Leon a once over.

"Would you two stop checking me out! At least make a way to hide it!" Leon snapped as he put the basket down to open the door.

"Leon, you look nice today." Aerith commented as she stepped out of the kitchen.

"Thank you." Leon grabbed the basket and nodded at Aerith.

"How come you don't yell at her!" Tifa scoffed.

"Cause she was not vulgar and did not out right checked me out." Leon scoffed.

"Well, what about Cloud who has not stopped starring at your butt since you came down." Yuffie asked pointing to the frozen Cloud.

"Unluckily, he is my boyfriend. Nothing I can do about that." Leon snorted as he made his way out.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Cloud called out, rushing right after Leon.

"Here, make yourself useful and carry the basket." Leon pushed it to Cloud.

Cloud huffed but took the basket nonetheless.

"Leon, you should wear jeans more often." Cloud muttered.

"I'll wear them if you start doing the laundry when told."

"It's a deal!"

"Great, now please stop starring at my ass."

"Aww, but I love your ass."

"Just focus on the laundry….."

The End…

Leon is hot! Go him! Anyways, drop a line and tell me what you think! Luv ya!


	3. Tattoo

Hahaha….sorry, read review and I couldn't help but laugh….because to me it was pretty funny….

First…sorry if they are too short…I have some already written….but I'll be making the other ones longer…..Well, if I manage to get my other story going…

Second, I am NOT a Squall/Leon fan (or a Cloud fan) They are cool and cute, and hot together, but I ain't no fan because to me it will always be about Seifer Almasy…..so don't you worry, I am not a REAL Squall fan…

Third, Sorry about characterization…some drabbles may have that, cause they drabbles…but some of them will be on character….

Fourth, Thanks for the reviews! And Anon, you made my day! Luv ya!

Summary: Yes, stupid, yet sexy, bastard got me drunk. Should have seen him the day after since we were both pretty sore.

Tattoo 

Leon yawned as he removed his jacket off. He sighed and hang it on the back of a chair. He sat on the bed and took of his boots. Leon couldn't help the sigh of relief as he laid his back on he bed.

"Hmm…" Leon muttered as he raised his arms up, stretching.

"I always wondered…." Clouds voice broke Leon from his reverie.

"Oh?" Leon asked, moving his head to the left to were Cloud was leaning on the door's ledge.

"When did you get that?" Cloud pointed to Leon's hip. Leon's white shirt had ridden up and his pants were a bit low.

"It most have been hard for you to wait this long to ask me." Leon teased as Cloud walked over to him.

"Hmm….yes well, when?" Cloud asked, plopping down next to him.

"It involved alcohol." Leon started, as he remembered that crazy night.

"Oh, did it now?" Cloud smirked.

"Yes, stupid, yet sexy, bastard got me drunk. Should have seen him the day after since we were both pretty sore." Leon chuckled at the memory.

"Wait…back it up! What sexy bastard?" Cloud frowned, eyes hardening.

"A straight, sexy bastard. His girlfriend had gotten mad at him, but after seeing it, she wasn't that angry." Leon smirked.

"Hmm, what did he have?" Cloud asked after a few minutes of getting his temper down.

"A blue rose surrounded y flames. That was their symbol, he was the fire and she ice. Even though he tended to be such a jerk, he could still be a romantic. Reminds me of someone." Leon looked over at Cloud.

"No one beats my romanticism." Cloud smirked smugly.

"Right." Leon rolled his eyes.

"Well, what about you? How come you got this?" Cloud asked as he gently traced Leon's hip.

"Hmm…I really don't know. Rin had a dog, Angelo. I just thought that was the reason…." Leon smiled as he looked down at his hip.

"Yes….well….I guess it could mean many things by now…." Cloud muttered, bending down and gently placing a kiss on the image.

A beautifully done tattoo of a wolf sitting with a single wing sprouting form its back was engraved on Leon's hip.

"To me it only means one thing." Leon muttered, pulling cloud up to his face.

"You." Leon muttered, pulling Cloud down for a tender kiss.

"Hmm….good." Cloud grumbled, before he was silence.

The End…

Yes, can you guess what sexy bastard got him drunk? My one and only of course! Anyways, luv ya!


	4. Chocobo

Neways….chocobos were kind of getting on my nerves….so I came up with this…okay… actually, I was in a bitter mood…at the time this was written…so sorry abit about this…

Summary: Hmm, has anyone ever told you how your hair resembles a chocobo

Chocobo 

"Cloud, why is there a chocobo on the yard?" Leon asked as he walked into the living room.

"Leon! I made you a sandwich!" Cloud grinned, holding up a plate with two sandwiches, or at least what were suppose to be sandwiches.

"Cloud, please don't tell me you made a mess in the kitchen. That is why I leave food all ready, so you don't have to go in there." Leon groaned just thinking of the cleaning he would have to do.

"I didn't. I cleaned everything!" Cloud grinned. Leon eyed him warily as he sat down and took the plate of sandwiches.

"About the chocobo?" Leon asked, taking a ginger bite of the sandwich.

"Isn't it cute?" Cloud asked eagerly and Leon just knew what was coming.

"No, we are not keeping it." Leon scoffed.

"Come on! We need a pet!" Cloud whined.

"A pet? I already have you, why would I want another pet?" Leon grumbled.

"Hey! I recent that!" Cloud glared at Leon.

"how are we going to take care of a chocobo? We are barely making enough for us!" Leon sighed, standing up and making his way to the kitchen.

"Look, they are not expensive! Seriously! Besides, he can take care of the house while we are out!" Cloud protested. Leon sighed and place the plate on the counter and looked at Cloud.

"Look, come and meet him." Cloud grabbed Leon's hand and tugged him outside. The chocobo was poking down at the ground but as Cloud and Leon came out, he fluttered his wings and squawked at them.

Leon had to admit, the chocobo was pretty cute.

"Come here, little guy." Cloud grinned as the chocobo walked up to them and nuzzled up to Leon.

"Hey." Leon muttered as he petted the chocobo.

"So?" Cloud asked as he looked at the chocobo and Leon bond.

"Hmm, has anyone ever told you how your hair resembles a chocobo?" Leon asked as he turned to look at Cloud.

"What?!" Cloud immediately reached up to touch his hair.

"I think may be we should keep it. Call him Cloud Jr." Leon teased.

"No, we cannot. We have nothing to give to this poor chocobo. He deserves a better place." Cloud stated firmly.

"I guess a reservation would be better for him." Leon muttered.

"yes, it is best for the chocobo to go to a reservation." Cloud nodded.

"Great! I'll call them right now!" Leon smirked, kissing Cloud on the cheek before walking back into the house.

Cloud blinked before looking back at the chocobo.

"Leon just played me." Cloud frowned, but shrugged and petted the chocobo one last time. He turned around and made his way back into the house but he couldn't help reaching to touch his hair.

"Cloud, I love your blonde hair. I think it makes you look cuter."

"Cute?!"

"I meant hot and sexy."

Squawk!!!

The End….


	5. Crazy Driving

I am a fan of Cloud's motorcycle! If I could, I would a poster of it on my wall, but I can't find one…so egghh….but yes, to let you all know, I like motorcycles, but no I do not consider myself a real fan of them…or Fenrir, I just like motorcycles…i don't know color, codes, engine, brands and all those things...not yet, not until i can atleast be able to drive one...anyways, enjoy!

……………….

Summary: A nice ride can help wound down after a tiring day

………………

Riding it Out

……………

Leon sighed as he turned off the computer. It had been a hell of a day. He had managed to get somewhere until Yuffie came and ruined it all up. She was playing some game on the computer, causing it to freeze from overplay.

………..

Leon trudged out of the computer room and made his way back to the Bailey. He took a deep breath and relaxed. Things were calming down for him, until the sound of an engine reached his ears.

……….

Leon groaned as the engine sound came closer and closer. It just had to be today of all days. Leon stopped and sighed as the engine roaring came to a stop right next to him.

"Bad day?" a cold, smooth voice cut the silence.

"No idea." Leon grumbled.

"Computer crashed again?" Cloud asked as he got off his motorcycle.

"Yes!" Leon sighed exasperated.

"I know what can cheer you up!" Cloud smirked, wrapping an arm around Leon's waist and turning him around to look at Fenrir.

"No!" Leon shook his head and tried, in vain, to back away.

"Aw, come on!" Cloud pushed him towards the motorcycle.

"I don't see how getting killed will cheer me up!" Leon snapped.

"Hey! I don't drive that bad!" Cloud pouted. Leon just shot him a look in return.

"Besides, it is not like you haven't driven a motorcycle before." Cloud pointed out.

"Like you said, I drove. Besides, I don't feel like it today." Leon snapped.

………………..

Cloud just swept Leon up and placed him on the motorcycle before getting on.

"Cloud!" Leon cried out as Cloud drove off.

"See, this is not bad!" Cloud shouted back as he drove down the bailey, moving side to side to avoid rocks.

"Acckk!" Leon closed his eyes and hid his face on Cloud's shoulder. His arms were wrapped tightly around Cloud's waist.

"Yeah!" Cloud shouted as they drove over a big rock landing a few feet down.

"I hate you!" Leon shouted peering over Cloud's shoulder to look up ahead.

Cloud grinned and slammed on the brakes letting the motorcycle slide to a stop.

"It was not so bad." Cloud grinned as he put the brake on the motorcycle and turned it off.

"Right. You and your crazy driving." Leon grumbled, getting off the motorcycle and stretching.

"You love me because of my crazy driving." Cloud grinned, walking over and wrapping his arms around Leon's waist.

"No, I love you even with your crazy driving." Leon snorted, leaning his head on Cloud's chest.

"Feel better?" Cloud asked.

"Yes." Leon muttered, leaning wholly on Cloud for the day was finally taking its toll on him.

"Come, let's head home." Cloud muttered, guiding him back to the motorcycle. Cloud sat behind Leon. Leon snuggled against Cloud's chest, eyes slowly closing. Cloud smiled and started the engine. He then took of slow and gentle.

The END…..

………….how big is his motorcycle? like how big would it be in real life...i wouldn't mind having a real life Fenrir...or wahtever its name is...anyways, i like motorcycles, hte only reason i wrote this was cause i was thinking of getting one...howw as it? like? Luv ya! ta!


	6. Too Late

Well, I was thinking about it…and decided that Leon needed to be more independent….besides, I feel Leon is too unappreciated….and may be I was a bit depressed while writing this as well...but it do hope its kind of good….

…………..

Summary: some things are just too late to salvage…

…………….

Too Late

……………

Leon sighed as he sat down on the railing. The water looked really cold. It was fall, and winter was just around the corner.

Leon sighed and looked up at the darkening sky. He knew he should be heading back. It was dangerous being outside by oneself. He also knew he would get in trouble since he was the one who enforced that 'no going after dark' rule.

He was in no mood to be with the rest of them and their happy mood. He hadn't been feeling like he fit in with them anymore. Some how, something was missing.

Who was he kidding? His heart was breaking. The reason he did not want to go back was because he hated seeing Cloud so happy with someone else. It pained Leon.

Leon was thinking of leaving, actually. Hollow Bastion wasn't in a dire need to be repaired. Every one else could easily do every thing else. He knew this.

…………….

The more he thought about it, the more he liked the idea. It would be nice to be away from every thing, of just exploring. May be some others survive. He could search for them. He did not have anything there in Hollow Bastion anymore. He'll leave, as soon as possible. He did not want to stick and watch the happy couple.

"If you could see me now. I bet you'll make it better some way. You always did." Leon muttered looking up at the stars.

"You do know it is dark? Besides, talking to yourself is a good sign of insanity." A voice drawled from behind him.

………….

"You should know about that, huh?" Leon muttered.

"Come, it is cold and late."

"Not now, Cloud. Come back later." Leon snapped. Cloud glared.

"They send me to get you. I will carry you if I have to." Cloud scoffed. Leon snorted at that, but he stood up anyways.

"Come on! It's freezing!" Cloud barked turning around and walking back.

"My last night…." Leon glanced down at the river. His arm was grasped tightly.

"What are you doing?" Cloud hissed.

"I was just looking down at the river." Leon retorted a bit annoyed.

"I know that look." Cloud glared, pulling Leon away from the edge.

"I was not about to jump. I am not an idiot." Leon yanked his arm away from Cloud's grasp.

"Which is why you were saying your goodbyes?" Cloud growled.

"No, I was saying my good byes because I'm going to be leaving Hollow Bastion." Leon rolled his eyes, before passing by Cloud and walking back home.

"Leaving. You can't be leaving." Cloud caught up to him and grabbed his arm again.

What was it with that day? Was it grab Leon day or something? Leon glared at Cloud, hoping he'll let go.

"You will not leave." Cloud said determinedly.

"Yes, I can leave and I will. Now let go." Leon glowered.

"No, you can't. I finally found a home, stability….love…." Cloud muttered, grasp loosening.

"Uhu, and what does this have to do with me? Look, I'm leaving. I need to get away from here." Leon explained. He turned back and kept walking home.

"Not even if I asked you. Pleaded? Begged?" Cloud asked, voice soft.

"You lost that chance a long time ago Cloud." Leon did not stop walking.

"Leon, please-"

"Cloud, be happy. Forget about me. You made your choice and there is no going back on it. Live with it, I am." Leon retorted before walking into the house and going to him room. His heart shattered but he could not stay. He could not back down. He was leaving every thing behind and starting anew….it was the only way……

The End………

………………..

Please be nice and comment!


	7. Insecurity

Well, I wanted to try something different….and here it is! What you guys think? Read and tell me, oky? Thankz!

……

Summary: To do or not to do? That is the question!

…….

Quite Unsure

………..

Leon was quite unsure of what to think of it. He wanted to ask someone, but then it would seem like a big deal. He did not want to make a big deal out of it. It kept plaguing him, though. It was there, stuck in his head.

………………..

Leon never thought of Cloud in any sort of romantic way. Well, that is a lie. He would start thinking but then he would just ignore it and try to think of something else. There was no way anything would happen between him and Cloud. Both were too scarred for such things. It was mostly that Leon was afraid of a relationship.

……………….

He was unsure of how to go about it. That is the reason he kept to himself and went to great lengths to keep from Cloud. Sure they talked and they did work together at times. Leon just made sure to keep his emotions locked up tightly.

That was until Cloud crossed that line they had. Leon had been working on the computer. To be truthful, he had been staring at the computer too tired to do much. Cloud had always been on the room next door. He had been there and Leon was use to Cloud always been there. It came as a surprise when Cloud walked into the computer room and just stood right behind him.

………………

"Cloud?" Leon frowned and looked at Cloud.

"Leon." Cloud greeted him and than just stared at him. This unnerved Leon. He did not know what to think of it.

"Something wrong?" Leon had to ask. It was just so weird having Cloud there.

"No." Cloud answered with his normal short answers. Leon knew he was stoic but Cloud was a wall for sure.

"What are you working on?" Cloud actually started a conversation.

"Uhhh…" Smooth, Leon thought to himself while flinching.

"Not much actually, I'm a bit tired." Leon answered truthfully.

"Walk, now." Cloud commanded, making his way out of the computer room. Leon just looked at the direction of the door like if the door would jump at him anytime. Leon looked at the computer then back at the door. He stood up and turned off the computer. He was a lion, which is a cat, which are known for their curiosity. Leon made his way out of the room and next to Cloud who was just standing there, waiting for him.

……………………..

Now, he was there with Cloud walking about Hollow Bastion. This was the sixth time they had gone out walking together. They just walked, that was it. It was still weird in itself. Cloud many times would opened his mouth and start to say something before he shut his mouth and would look way. Leon was getting freaked out.

……………………..

"Cloud, may be we should go out and eat. I don't feel like eating whatever Yuffie has done to eat." Leon looked at Cloud. To Leon's surprise, Cloud relaxed and turned to him with a smile.

"Sounds great." Cloud had agreed. Leon just stared blankly at Cloud. Cloud just didn't stop surprising him and peaking his curiosity. Cloud took Leon's wrist and tugged him along, talking about some restaurant he'd seen before. Leon realized that all Cloud needed was a hint of what Leon felt to decide what to do next. Leon was rather glad that Yuffie cooked that day. Unbeknown to Leon, Cloud was also glad that Yuffie had cooked that day……

The end………….

………………….that was just...new, to me at least...no idea how i get myself into this things...anyways, hoep it came out...okay...umm, comment? kay? luv ya! ta!


	8. Too Cute

Well, here it is! Another drabble about them! I couldn't help it! They are so cute! So I decided to what the heck, might as well minimize them! So here it is!

…………

Summary: Those two boys were too cute for words.

……………

Too Cute

…………….

"Oh god! What are we going to do now?!" Tifa moaned as he looked at Leon and Cloud, staring up blankly at her.

"Well, for one, find them something to do while we find a way to revert them back." Aerith answered.

"But come on! Aren't they cute!" Yuffie squealed.

Leon frowned and immediately hid behind Cloud, who just looked at Yuffie curiously.

"Yuffie, please restrain yourself, okay?" Aerith asked her politely as she sent a comforting smile at Leon. Leon blushed and smiled at Aerith. Cloud scoffed and stepped in front of Leon, keeping him from looking at Aerith. Cloud glared cutely at Aerith, who just giggled.

"Yuffie, go get Cid, I'll get Merlin. Tifa, since you are good with kids, you'll take care of them." Aerith ordered, nodding at the two girls before walking out. Yuffie grinned and bounced out. Tifa sighed as she looked back at Cloud and Leon.

Leon was looking at his gunblade. Cloud was right next to him. Tifa felt like having a heart attack when Leon reached for the weapon, but Cloud stopped Leon and took his hand. Leon looked at Cloud, a bit hurt. Cloud shook his head and squeezed Leon's hand, before tugging him over to the TV. Leon smiled and followed along.

Tifa just blinked at this expectable. She couldn't believe it; those two little kids were too cute for their own good.

"Hey, you two want a sandwich?" Tifa asked walking over to them. Leon looked at her and smiled. Cloud noticed this and glared at her. Leon also noticed and to Tifa's surprise and delight, Leon kissed Cloud's cheek. Cloud was appeased by this and nodded at Tifa.

"Do you two talk?" Tifa asked, for since they had turned, they spoke no words.

"No." Leon answered, a grin on his face.

"We are mute." Cloud added, a grin also on his face.

"Hmm, yes, I prefer you two that way." Tifa answered, before going to the kitchen. Yes, actually, she preferred them quiet.

A few minutes later, Tifa made her way over to them with a plate with two sandwiches.

"Here you go." Tifa smiled. Cloud took the plate and placed it to his left.

Tifa looked on confused, for Leon was to Cloud's right.

Cloud took half of a sandwich and gave to Leon, taking the other half for himself. Leon took the half happily, smiling brightly at Cloud. Cloud blushed and ate his sandwich happily.

Tifa shook her head but she couldn't help the smile on her face.

Those two boys were too cute for words.

…………….

The End….

………….

So…what you people think? Good? Aren't they cute? Anyways! Luv ya! Ta!


	9. Tears

I couldn't help! But write more on our chibified couple! They are so cute like that! So here is more about them! And they are little! Hope you like it!

……….

Summary: "We'll always be together, though?" Leon smiled.

……….

Tears.

………

Leon pouted as he looked down at the grass. He pulled at the grass. His eyes began to sting with unshed tears.

"Leon?" a soft voice broke him from his thoughts.

"Yeah?" Leon sniffed, wiping his cheeks and looking away.

"You oky?" Cloud walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"Fine." Leon lied.

"Liar. You know what Aerith says, lying is bad. Besides, you don't lie to me, Leon." Cloud slowly turned Leon around. Leon sniffed and looked at Cloud. Cloud smiled and opened his arms wide. Leon lunged at him and sobbed into Cloud's chest.

"I don't know….but I feel so sad….like I'm all alone…" Leon sniffed, clutching tightly to Cloud's shirt.

"It is okay, Leon. You are never alone, I'm always here. I will always be here." Cloud rubbed Leon's back.

"Promise?" Leon looked at Cloud hopefully.

"Promise." Cloud smiled.

"Even when we grow back?" Leon asked fearfully.

"Yes, especially when we go back to normal." Cloud hugged Leon tighter.

"Are we going to remember this when we are older?" Leon asked, looking up at Cloud.

"Dunno….lion….dunno…." Cloud said uncertainly.

"We'll always be together, though?" Leon smiled.

"Yes." Cloud vowed, intertwining his hands with Leon's.

…………..

"Aww, look at those two. They are so cute as little kids, aren't they?" Yuffie giggled.

"Yeah, but we still need to get them back to their original age." Tifa reminded them.

"Come, let's leave them on their own." Aerith pushed them back into the house.

………

The End….

………….

Yes, more of our chibi Leon and Cloud! They are just so cute! Hehehe, anyways! Luv ya! Ta!


	10. Wing

I love Cloud's wing! So I decided to write this! And yes, more chibiness, because well, who doesn't like them chibi? They sooo cute! And they are fun to write!

Don't expect drabble in a while, because I'm focusing on my other ones, so yeah!

…..

Summary:

……

Wing

……..

Leon sighed as he looked out the window. Every thing was looking so big. He felt so small, but it wasn't that bad actually. Sometimes, his mind went into adult mode and sometimes it reverted back to toddler.

Cloud looked over at Leon and sighed. It was pretty weird, with the whole being a toddler all of the sudden. He kind of enjoyed being cooed at, though.

"Leon?" Cloud called out to Leon. Leon turned around and smiled at him.

"I'm tired, but I can't sleep." Leon explained.

"We can always get Aerith to sing a lullaby to us." Cloud suggested.

"It is okay, they are all sleeping. Must be hard with us being toddlers." Leon walked back to the bed and climb up.

"Yeah, well, we are the ones who need to be all angst. We are the toddlers." Cloud huffed.

"Yes, but we also have it good since there are times where we have no idea what we are doing." Leon giggled. Yes, Leon had giggled but he didn't feel embarrassed or anything. He felt normal doing that, must be the toddler thing.

"Hmm…. its weird being a toddler again." Cloud muttered, lying on his stomach.

Leon nodded and looked at Cloud. Leon felt that tingling sensation which meant he was going to ensue some cute toddler event.

Leon reached over and tugged at Cloud's wing. Cloud squeaked and looked over at Leon.

Leon blinked and poked the wing, eyes focused solely on the wing.

"Its soft…..velvety…" Leon muttered, as he once again poked it.

Cloud smiled and flexed the wing. Leon squealed in delight. Cloud scooted closer to Leon, allowing Leon to pet his wing.

"Its beautiful." Leon whispered, lying down next to Cloud. His hand still up and petting the wing.

"Hmm…" Cloud hummed as the petting gently lulled him to sleep. Leon smiled, feeling himself get tired and relaxed with the repeating motion. Cloud smiled as he moved opt his side. Leon snuggled up to Cloud's chest. Cloud sighed in contentedness, covering Leon with his wing. Cloud and Leon slept blissfully.

….

The End….

………

See! I like the wing! We need more focus on the wing people! I don't know, I just like stories where they have the wing in there, dunno, I think they are cool! Wish I had wings! Like Angel from X-men, anyways! Luv ya!


	11. Waiting is Not For Us

Well, just two drabbles I came up with some time a go and found them yesterday! So here they are!

Pairing: Do you even have to ask? Cloud/Leon

Warning: angst…and some fluff in the first….

……………………………….

Summary: Radiant Garden is back on business, yet Leon is still waiting.

……………………

Waiting

……………………

Stormy gray eyes looked down from his spot on the bailey's edge. Things were moving forward, he knew it. Radiant Garden was restored, yet, he wasn't happy. He was still empty. He looked out; he saw all the things he still needed to do. That was the reason why he kept going, wasn't it? Did he have reason anymore? He thought gloomily.

He wasn't quiet sure anymore.

"One would think you would be rejoicing with the rest Leonhart." Cool voice broke into his thoughts.

"I was not up for a celebration." Leon admitted, truthfully, not bothering to turn to look, for he knew who it was.

"You did it, Radiant Garden is on its way back." Leon did not tense, as the presence was felt right next to him.

"No thanks to you, of course." Leon responded dryly, shooting a glare to the blonde next to him. The blond just shrugged.

"Like I told the keyblade wielder, I care not what happens to this place."

"You just care for Sephiroth." Leon growled, feeling his mood going from placid to irritated.

"There is nothing else for me." Cloud turn his head to look at Leon, who just kept staring forward.

"There is Tifa, who you've yet to spend more than a few minutes with. Aerith, she cares for you. Let us not mention the fact that Sora has gotten quite fond of you." Leon huffed out.

"I do not belong here. You understand; I know you do. There is nothing for us, here." Cloud muttered, relaxing and letting his walls down for a few seconds. Leon turned and looked directly at Cloud's blue eyes.

"There is nothing here, because we don't make something here." Leon pointed out. Cloud smirked.

"Leon, the philosopher."

Leon glared and turned to look back out. They stood there, in silence for a while.

"Squall." Cloud muttered, turning fully to look at Leon. Leon tensed but did not turn, eyes boring into the setting sun. Cloud sighed and placed a hand on Leon's shoulder, forcefully turning him round. Leon let him self be turned, but his gaze remained to the sun.

"Look at me." Cloud barked. Leon growled and glared at Cloud, gray meeting blue.

Cloud looked at Leon, eyes stared into Leon's, searchingly. However, Leon kept his gaze guarded, face void of emotions.

"You sure make a good impression of me." Cloud replied bitterly. His hand cupped Leon's chin, pulling him closer.

Their lips met, at first tenderly before it turned deeper and lustful. Leon moaned into the kiss, hands wrapping around Cloud's neck as Cloud himself wrapped his arms round Leon's waist. Leon pulled back, for the need of air had become too much. His gray eyes bore in Cloud's blue.

"Good luck." Leon muttered, raising a finger to Cloud's lips to stop him from speaking.

"I had wished, but I know." Leon pulled away from a confused cloud.

"Leon?"

"You are leaving." Leon stated, clear and simple.

"Come with me." Cloud offered, not refuting the statement.

"This is my home, yours is yet to be found." Leon glanced back at the darkening sky, before turning round.

"There is nothing for you here, just like for me. Why stay?" Cloud wondered.

"I had something here. I stay because they need me, to finish repairing here."

"You've never talked bout your past before."

"I wasn't talking about my past, I was talking about my present." Leon shot a glance at Cloud.

"May be, one day you'll understand." He muttered, before starting to walk back to Merlin's house.

"Leon!" Cloud called out. Leon stopped, and turned his head, signaling that he was listening.

"Will you wait?" Cloud asked.

"I always do, Cloud…..just….this time….don't take long…." Leon spoke, a smirk on his face, before he resumed his walk. Cloud stayed there, for a little while longer, looking into the night sky.

The next day, Leon did not say anything a bout Cloud's disappearance. He instead focused on the tasks that still needed to be done. He was a patient man, and he could wait as long as it was needed. Leon smirked s he walked out on Tifa and Yuffie arguing. Well, patient for some things.

The End

……………

………………………………

Summary: He left him for someone else, now he wants to come back? Not now, or ever again!

………………………..

No More of Us

……………………………………

Leon felt his heart wrench as he looked at the laughing blond on the other side of the room. Blue eyes sparkled with happiness that just broke his heart into pieces.

"Hey, you okay?" Yuffie's voice broke him from his gaze.

"Just peachy." Leon grumbled, placing his glass down for his hand had started shaking.

"Want to leave?"

"No, I don't want to ruin their big night." Leon motioned to where Aerith and Zack were happily talking to people.

"Aerith would understand." Yuffie tried again.

"It's fine, I'm fine." Leon reaffirmed her, glad that through all this time, they had learned to get long end become great friends. With time, Leon and Yuffie had learned to live together. They still fought and annoyed each other, but it was not that bad anymore.

Yuffie's eyes glanced to the side, her whole body tensing. Leon figured someone unwanted was coming.

"I need some fresh air Yuffie, I'll be out in the garden." Leon muttered, walking round her and strolling out to the garden, as in nothing was wrong at all.

"Squall…Leon." Leon did not stop; he just kept on walking, until a hand grabbed his arm.

"Cloud, so good to see you." Leon scowled, glaring at Cloud.

"How have you been?" Cloud asked weakly, letting Leon go at the intense glare he received from the brunet.

"Fine. You?"

"Wonderful."  
"Well, that is nice to hear. See you around." Leon growled, turning and readying to leave but Cloud grabbed his arm again.

"Leon, we need to talk."

"Talk? We don't have anything to talk bout." Leon wretched free from Cloud's grasp.

"I'm sorry, about what happened before."

"Strife, it was good seeing you. I'll be leaving now."

"God damn it Squall. I'm trying to apologize." Cloud hissed.

"Nothing to apologize for. You found love and happiness somewhere else. End of story." Leon turned round, face turned from Cloud so Cloud couldn't see the pain he was causing Leon.

"You are wrong." Cloud muttered.

"Strife, I do hope you and Sephiroth are happy. I have to get going." Leon managed to choke out, getting ready to Leave if it weren't for Cloud's arms wrapping round his chest.

"I was wrong Leon. I was wrong. I m not happy." Cloud confessed.

"I m sorry, really. Let go off me." Leon pushed away.

"Leon." Leon whirled round and cut Cloud off, eyes blazing with anger.

"You left me, for him. You said you did not love me and that that man made you happy. You broke up with me. I know what you are trying, but forget it. You lost your chance. Sorry about your relationship. It was nice seeing you, but I have to leave now. May be, some day you'll find happiness Cloud. I wish you the best."

"I love you." Cloud cried out, as Leon began to walk off.

"I loved you too, yet, I wasn't enough for you." Leon muttered, before walking away and leaving a now broken Cloud.

The End

……………………………

So, how were they? Good? well, off to work on other stuff! Ta!


End file.
